Forever There
by writer-forever-unknown
Summary: Some wounds just stay there and never seem to go away, many stay there forever very tiny brothery love and Gerita In honor of 9-11


**My 9-11 fanfiction**

**"..."**

**Please read and enjoy, it would mean a lot**

**"..."**

**Disclaimer**

**"Neko doesn't own anything"**

Today was supposed to be like another World Meeting, all the countries acting like they ridiculous selves. But today was different; no one dared to disrespect it, no one. For today was the day, that 11 years ago, they saw they greatest country fall to his knees and cried.

Today was the 11th anniversary of September 11th.

~Flashback-11 years~

"Okay will every please shut up and pay attention!" A blonde man with piecing blue eyes screamed at an oval like table, his German accent thick and noticeable.

"_Ve~ but Germany today is such a happy day! Everyone seems to be getting along, si?" A light haired brunette, and a weird curl on left side of his head, and warm hazel eyes replied to the taller blonde._

"_Italy please go sit down and be quiet," Germany asked the brunette, pinching his forefinger on the tip of his nose._

"_Okay Germany!" Italy exclaimed to the blonde before skipping away from him and making his way back to his seat next to someone identical looking to him._

_Turning away from the ever so happy brunette, Germany glanced around the room seeing if anyone was even listening to him. Spotting a sudden movement in the back, curious he walked to the middle of the large table, in time to see England and France fighting._

_Sighing for the umpteen time that day, he walked to the two bricking blondes and pushed them away from another earning annoyed look from both. Turning to the side he spotted America laughing his head away, even causing his glasses to slide off his face._

"_I see you were just watching dear mommy and daddy fighting and doing nothing about it, typical." He said starting directly at the younger nation, starting him straight in his sky blue eyes. Receiving a glare from the young nation, he just stood there. 'Since when can America be that scary?'_

_Shaking his head slightly he turned to face the young nation head on, "You should be giving a presentation now, ja?" Mockery was show easily through his words but not causing any sort of flatter in the others glare._

_Pushing his chair back, America straightened his bomber jacket and pushing his glasses up on his nose, he walked to the front. Walking proud and tall, seeming as through nothing could hurt him now, nothing. Reaching the front he placed his back to the table, composing himself before he could even look at anyone else._

_Feeling confident he turned to the rest of the room, his 100-wyat smile on his face and an air of importance surrounded him. Looking down at the computer he scrolled through the files until he spotted the one, he made, for the subject of this meeting._

_Projecting it on the screen he began his speech, explaining why the need for a giant super robot could stop global warming. But on the inside he couldn't stand this, he knew of a different why but no one would every take him seriously._

"_So we could total create this, dudes! It would to-"_

Suddenly a sharp pain erupted through his lower stomach, a pain so excruciating that he had to grip the table to hold him steady. The pain only grew more and more as the seconds ticked by and the thing was he didn't what in world was going on. Everything inside his body was screaming out in such agony, his lungs burned with the fire hell would create. But the only thing that burned the most was his lower stomach he felt as through it was ripper out from inside him and was being stomped on by everyone the hated him.

_Looking up he met the main pairs of eyes of the nations, all wondering the exact same thing as him, what's wrong? Soon everything went blurry, removing Texas he wiped them clean on the tan vest, he always wore, and placed them back on his nose. No such luck, then the pain began again, this time only more intense then the first._

This time he actually fell to his knees clutching stomach, he felt warm droplets fall down his cheek o and onto his gloved hand. Suddenly he felt arms circle around his shoulders and someone patting his head and whispering something soothing into his ear. Not knowing who they were and only the fact that they cared, he fell onto them, crying.

"_America, what's wrong?" A gentle voice whispered into his ears, causing only more tears to fall his red cheek._

"_N-new York," was all he whispered before everything seemed to fall dead silent and he suddenly felt something leak onto his hand. It was warm and it smelled of iron, gasping he began to cry even harder, for right now his city was being torn down._

"_Turn the news on!"_

_Everyone went quiet as a local reporter was broadcasting an earth shattering news report that shocked almost every single nation in the room._

"…_Two airplanes have just crashed into the World Trade Center in an apparent terrorist attack on our country.."_

_Then everything went still and all you could hear where the sounds of a sobbing America, the worlds greatest super power completely destroyed in a matter of minutes._

_~End Flashback~_

After that day in the conference room, no one really saw the genuine smile that America had before that terrible day. And every year America dressed in black and just sat back and watched the meeting happen before him, never saying anything.

"And with that the meeting is dismissed," Germany said, his voice holding a bit of sadness as he glanced at the young nation in the back. He never could look at America the same again after he cried into Canada's arms, the sadness his eyes held haunted him.

Walking towards Italy, who wasn't as cheerful, they began their walk towards the doors. Passing by America, who still sat in his seat, Germany couldn't help but glance over at him and what he saw shocked him. America was blank, his once bright blue eyes were now dull and gray and he looked, as if he hadn't slept for days.

"America?" A whisper said from behind the tall blonde, glancing behind him he saw America's twin, Canada. Passing by Germany if made his way around the table and to the side of his almost dead brother. Placing his arm around the others shoulder, he watched as America cried into the shoulders, again. It seemed like Canada didn't even care as he comforted his brother and said soothing words into his ear.

"Germany you okay?" A voice asked from next to him, turning around he saw a worried look open Italy's sadden face.

"Ja, I'm fine," he answered glad to have the small Italian by his side as he walked, once again, towards the double doors. Pushing them open he could hear the faint crying of the young nation that caused his heart to break. Feeling a pair of arms circle around his arm he looked down to meet a pair of sad hazel eyes.

"Do you think he'll every become the way he once was?" Italy asked, his voice soft as he looked up to the taller nation.

Petting the others head, Germany replied, "I don't know," before walking down the hallway towards the darkened sky outside.

"Gott segne dich, Amerika."

**Well?**

**"..."**

**Please R&R**

**"..."**

***tear***

**"poor kid***

**Translation:**

**Gott segne dich, Amerika- God bless you, America**


End file.
